


Christmas Serenade

by thatmountainhermit



Series: Sanders Sides Days of Christmas [8]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Singing, pattons such a dork lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmountainhermit/pseuds/thatmountainhermit
Summary: Logan does not like Christmas carols. Logan’s cute coworker does.





	Christmas Serenade

Logan Sanders, astronomy student, didn’t like most Christmas carols to begin with. He was iffy on Christmas as a whole, unimpressed with the history of assimilation which turned to rampant consumerism in the last century or so. But most Christmas carols were sickeningly sentimental, filled with progressions that was meant to make the audience feel nostalgic and lyrics usually centred on romance.

So, naturally, when Christmas time began at the overpriced franchise coffee shop that he worked at, Logan prepared for a slow, painful descent to the edge of his sanity.

Which wasn’t helped by his overly cheerful, cute coworker.

Every moment of every shift with Patton was accompanied by quiet humming to the songs. It had happened long before the Christmas carols played, and honestly, his voice wasn’t too terrible. Logan, if pressed - and he had been, by his best friend, which ended in Logan complaining about his gorgeous coworker to an overly amused Virgil - would even admit he was a good singer.

However.

“Hum one more note of that carol and I will stab you,” Logan hissed as he passed Patton, grabbing some sugary syrup designed to hide the taste of coffee. “It’s bad enough hearing this dismal rendition.”  

Patton seemed unfazed as he secured the lid to a cup. “Shame. I was considering serenading you.” He shot Logan a playful smile as he moved to call the customer’s name. Logan felt his face warm, but it was obviously because of the coffee machine. Obviously.

Thankfully, Patton didn’t hum to any more Christmas Carols. Logan found solace in that, and continued making ridiculously expensive coffee for all manner of folk.

It wasn’t until the end of his shift that he realised how serious Patton was. Standing in the break room, Logan in the middle of pulling his things together to clock out when he heard soft, ringing notes.

He recognised the notes, of course. Anyone who actually went outside during Christmas (and even some of those who didn’t) knew it.

“I… don’t want a lot for Christmas.” Logan jumped when he heard Patton’s voice, singing along with the almost too earnest words of Mariah Carey. “There is just one thing I need.”

“No. No no. Patton, come on.” Logan took a step back, but that only made Patton’s grin grow. Patton kept moving towards him, still singing in a way that made Logan certain he had practised at some point before.

Logan resigned himself to his fate, watching Patton stop in front of him. The smile on his face was shy, now, and he leaned in close, eyes hopeful as he softly sung, “All I want for Christmas is… you.”

“I hate you.” Logan muttered, but he let Patton kiss him anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at [ princeyandanxiety](https://princeyandanxiety.tumblr.com)!


End file.
